Bed, Bath, Beyond
by Alidiabin
Summary: Bed, Bath, Beyond ... TIVA drables.
1. bed

**Title:** Bed  
**Fandom:** NCIS  
**Author:** Alidiabin  
**Words**: 562  
**Warnings:** PGR  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Characters:** Tony and Ziva  
**Parings:** Tony and Ziva (TIVA)  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing  
**Summary: **The morning was her favourite part of the day.

Ziva had always awoken prior to her alarm clock screeching and beeping. She used to stir knotted in sweat- covered sheets from a fruitless, futile slumber, where her tribe of various ghosts, each associated to a painful passage of her life, took turns in torturing her subconscious.

At times her sleeping hours were filled with images of Ari. Sometimes, it was Michael's corrupt soul that danced with her in her dreams. Then there were the truly terrible nights when her fractured brain forced her to relive her dear sibling Tali's heart-rending and cruel demise, again and again.

Now, she woke again tangled in sweat - soaked jade sheets on top of a large mahogany framed bed, in a bland cream walled, spartan furnished standard sized bedroom. The emerald Egyptian cotton sheet, aided in preserving her modesty, as the sun grinned through the huge curtainless window.

She stirred in the tight embrace of a fair fleshed man who insisted he envelop his arms around her to guard her, despite her insistence that she – as a highly proficient combatant in both armed and unarmed fighting – could defend herself, and if necessary, him too.

She huddled deep in his warm morning exhalations tickled the back of her neck. She smiled at the puffs of air, a welcomed hush after an evening of moans and pants coming from the pair, as they spent the cold night trying to fuse on a molecular level, followed by a twilight of inharmonious yet unison snoring by the duo that ended as the sun peeked from behind the slate rain clouds that hazarded rain. She basked in the uncomplicated and untainted contentment the moments brought. She could feel his stubble on her olive skin and knew her chocolate curls were on his face. She twisted a little praying for a few seconds of peace and comfort as she lay thankful for all that she had. She placed her lean olive fingers in between his thick fair ones admiring them like a child with a new toy.

Suddenly the horrible vibration and loud screeching of a synthetic computer created tune disturbed her from her musings. She shifted breaking the embrace of the couple. He groaned at the phone. As she moved from the bed he rolled over and claimed the bed for himself.

"No," he uttered "DiNozzo's need their beauty sleep" he groggily answered to the silent query of whether or not he would like to make her morning run a couples' activity.

She stands half dressed in the discarded OSU shirt that had once ordained the hardwood bedroom floorboards. She smiled as he returned to sleeping. She had once dreaded the brief moments before her alarm told her it was time to rise, where she would be left alone with her ghosts. Now those extra moments with Tony were one of her favourite parts of the day.

A/N: Now corrected with correct grammar etc. Thanks to Jackaroo for being my beta thingy.


	2. Bath

**Title: **Bath **  
Fandom:** NCIS  
**Author:** Alidiabin  
**Words: **564  
**Warnings:** PG  
**Characters:** Tony and Ziva  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Parings:** Tony/Ziva (TIVA)  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing  
**Summary**: Companion piece of sorts to 'Bed' Tony and Ziva have a little treat.

_**Bath**_

It was their modest treat. A well deserved prize after spending hours scrutinizing crimes and kneeling in the scarlet spills of bloodstains. They evaded alcohol as the solitary ethics their parents had unintentionally installed in them were that alcohol was not a good idea. So some nights they treated themselves to a balmy shower.

Tony stood in the cramped white walled bathroom of their shared apartment. He watched as Ziva rifled through the draw extracting various objects from the plastic draw counting a gun and seldom used eyeliners. She pulled out a tube of body wash. Tony tried to peak to see which body wash she had chosen from their collection. She covered the label with her hands and nodded towards the shower.

He flicked the silver switch of the shower and the couple both separately shed their thick and frumpy work clothes. Peeling the frustration and fatigue of the day. Tony stepped forward checking the water temperature and volume. He nodded for Ziva to step forward.

Ziva stepped into the shower her hand grazing the silver handle. The lovers huddled under the awnings of the cascading water. Groans over pleasure were murmured from the pair as the water soothed aching pains and tender skin. Tony kissed her left cheek right next to her ear. She handed the tube back.

He held the tube directly under his nostril. Examining the scent Ziva had chosen. She rubbed his masculine haired leg with her smooth leg telling him to hurry up. He squeezed the orange liquid on his hands. His hands rubbed the liquid then applied it on her back like sunscreen. Rubbing and massaging it into her olive skin over the scars that are no longer tender to the touch. The tight confined space of the shower makes Ziva's moans of contentment echo in the slightly grimy white tiled box shower.

His turn follows. She turned and he turned in return. The plastic tube is handed back to Ziva.  
"You waited patiently my little hairy butt" she hissed through the loud steamy shower.  
She squeezed the gel into her hands. Then began to rub it into his shoulders and back. Deep groans erupted from his mouth as he leaned on the shower wall his eyes closed in an attempt to avoid seeing the green mould he and Ziva would clean should time off consist of something more quantitive than three hours. He soon turns.

They face each other under the awning of the running water. Their eyes catch the others. A smile crosses each face. They move forward. Their lips crash like waves on a cliff. The kiss is deep and passionate.

When the first dribbles of cold water are felt they tease apart. Ziva steps out of the shower knocking the glass door. Tony stands in the shower where the water has now been shut off. Leaning on the whiteish tales.

"Are you going to join me in the bedroom" Ziva called as Tony followed her wrapped only in the navy coloured towel scampered down the hallway adorned in black framed posters of Paris.

A/N: R&R while I try and do my school work instead of fanficing.


	3. Beyond

**Title:** Beyond  
**Fandom:** NCIS  
**Author:** Alidiabin  
**Words:** 558  
**Disclaimer:** Alidiabin is poor and living off two minute noodles and coffee, therefore ADB doesn't own NCIS DPB does however  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Warnings:** Allusions to rape  
**Parings:** TIVA (Tony/Ziva)  
**Summary**: Third part of 'Bed, Bath' series. With a rapist on the loose Tony goes beyond. 

_**Beyond**_

Tony hears the shrill tone of Ziva's alarm clock. He knows it did not wake her. No, her tribe of ghosts woke her. They haunted her nightmares. The ghosts always came after a case with rape and/or torture. Every time one those soul destroying cases came along he would see the agony in her eyes which on showed some of the torment suffered by her soul. Every time on of those cases came up, her anguish would become his.

The case had been one of the worse rape ones they'd dealt with. A crazed rapist was taking marine and naval women as they went for their daily jog. He sadistically raped the women then viciously murdered them. Though Ziva had kept her mask on, he had noticed it slipping when she stared at the victims too long. He felt the draft of the duvet being lifted.

"Where are you going?" he groggily hissed.  
"For a run" she replied. He heard her clip her gun together as Ziva David didn't need anyone to protect her, just a weapon or three.  
"Zee" he begun but a surprisingly awake Ziva cut him off.  
"I know there is a demented rapist on the loose" Ziva replied. "I will keep my eye out and not wear anything that could identify me as NCIS" Tony turned over. He looked at the ceiling. He groaned as he stretched his muscles and pulled himself up.  
"What are you doing?" Ziva asked "You can sleep for another hour"  
"Not if I'm going for a run I can't" Tony replied as he collected his own running shoes from the cupboard. As he looked up after doing his shoe laces up he could not help but notice the smirk on Ziva's face.  
"I do not need a night in Armani armour Tony" Ziva voiced as they both made their way out of the bedroom at the absurdly early dawn hour.

After twenty minutes Tony's whole body ached. Despite the cool temperatures he was immersed in sweat. His throat was arid. His breathing was superficial and frequent which was not only due to his lack of fitness, but due to his plague scarred lungs. As he stepped forward, he felt the familiar throbbing as his basketball injured knee. Still, he ran behind Ziva constantly looking around their environment. Always hyper vigilant. Always concerned.

They arrived back to their first floor apartment without any issues. Tony collapsed on the couch as Ziva headed towards the shower. Tony closed his eyes.

When he woke up, he saw Ziva standing above him. She held his favourite cereal in a bowl and a bottle of water. She was fully dressed, much to a certain part of Tony's brains disappointment. He shifted on the couch, groaning as he did. Ziva positioned the food in front of him and presented him with pain pills.  
"Thank you" she whispered leaning over the food. She quickly kissed his forehead.  
"For what" Tony uttered his throat horse.  
"Going beyond" Ziva uttered a smile crossing her face. He was tempted to make a movie reference but quite frankly he was shattered.

Though the run had been good for him, and he enjoyed the reward Ziva gave him after he recovered. Tony was grateful that they caught the rapist the next day as the run had just about killed him.

A/N: Thoughts/feelings/views


End file.
